


"Deanna Winchester"

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbend, Genderbending, Genderswitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: I already did a fic similar to this. I did my "Samantha Winchester" fic. You can check that out on my account. I already did fem!Sam. I thought I'd do fem!Dean.Dean was turned into a female by a witch. The Winchesters are working on a way to locate the witch to get her to reverse the spell. In the meantime, Dean has been adjusting to being a female for days. Sam is trying hard not to be attracted to his "sister."





	"Deanna Winchester"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"I can't get over the fact that I'm a _female_. A 5'8, blonde, skinny female. I'm loving my hips though", said Dean. Dean started to place her hands on her hips. She was starting to feel her body. 

 

"Dean, you'll get through it. You're tough. We'll find that witch and you'll get back to being male in no time. Also, should I call you _Deanna_ now?"

 

"Eh, whatever, Sammy."

 

"Look on the bright side, you've got nice hair and nice boobs. I love your B-Cup", Sam says while looking at his "sister's" chest and combing his fingers through her hair. 

 

"Don't objectify me, Sammy! Also, don't touch me!" 

 

Deanna walked away smirking and smiling. :) ;)

 

** _Days Later_ **

 

"Ok. It has been days and we still haven't found that fucking witch!", Deanna said, growing impatient.

 

"Ok. Instead of all this moping around, why don't we go out for the night? There's a local bar in town."

 

Deanna laughed. "You barely go out to bars. You spend most of your nights and weekends studying." 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let's go tonight. Hey and if anyone gets too handsy and aggressive with you at the bar, let me know and I'll kick their ass." 

 

"Thanks, little brother, but I can take care of myself. I may have a different body and it may be skinny, but I can still pack and throw a punch." 

 

Deanna playfully punched her brother on the arm.

 

**Deanna wore her hair down on the way to the bar. She wore a red dress with red heels carrying a black purse. She had on dark eyeliner and mascara to bring out her green eyes. She also had red lipstick on her lips. Sam had bought her some outfits at local town stores days before. Deanna had to try different sizes in the women's section. She had gone down a couple of inches from her male 6'1 height. She was now a 5'8 woman. If she wasn't a hunter, she could be a model. Deanna turned heads wherever she went. It was a summertime night. In the summer, Deanna's freckles ca** **me out. They were scattered all across her nose and cheeks.**

**In the bar, Deanna had to protect other girls from creepy men. A couple of men had hit on her when she wasn't interested. She glared at them until they went away. If she had to get physical to protect herself and others, she would. Across the bar, she reassured her brother, Sam, that she was okay when he was looking over to where she was protectively.**

**Deanna then started to walk out of the bar with a guy and a girl. The guy was the bartender. The girl was a chick she had been chatting with and flirting with all night. The bar was starting to close for the night. Deanna gave a look to Sam as she was heading out of the bar with the two people to reassure her brother that she was okay. Sam smiled and waved back to his sister as he was finishing his last beer. He laughed and started shaking his head. Sam got the phone number of a blonde that night. He might call the blonde back if he's interested in her. ;)**

**That night, in bed, Sam was having sinful and inappropriate thoughts about Deanna. He shouldn't have been thinking those thoughts about his sibling. However, he couldn't stop himself from imagining what it would be like for both of them to be naked and rolling around in the sheets and for him to be kissing every square inch of Deanna's body and playing and pulling that beautiful, blonde hair.**

**The next day, Deanna came home in her same outfit with her black purse. Her blonde hair was all over the place and unkempt. She had "sex" hair.**

 

"You had a good night, didn't you?", Sam eyed his sister as he was looking her up and down. He had a smile on his face. 

 

"It was fucking amazing", Deanna said, smirking. "Meanwhile, are you ever going to call that blonde? I saw you chatting with her as I was picking up that girl and the bartender." 

 

"I will, if I'm interested."

 

"Just call her. You were laughing all night. She was making you laugh all night. I snuck glances over. You were having a good time."

 

"Maybe, but hey, I found a lead on the witch." 

 

"Great.", Deanna said. "Let's load up _Baby_ , but first, let me change out of these clothes and out of these heels and into some boots.", Deanna said while starting to tie her hair up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
